Wings Of My Own
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: “I can see them, I can see the wings on your back, their not black, their not white, their something in between the two”


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Tactics**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Wings Of My Own**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Rating:**

T-M

**Pairing:**

Haruka x Kantarou

**Disclaim:**

Do not own the series, they own me

**Warning:**

Ahem, Haruka x Kantarou, so it's going to be boys love of course

**Summary:**

"I can see them, I can see the wings on your back, their not black, their not white, their something in between the two"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kantarou was worried

Youko can tell when he has that face, it always appears when Haruka's away.

Kantarou would pace from his room on the top of the house to the bottom but now he's pacing from the kitchen and it was really getting on Youko's nerves.

However this was different though, Haruka wasn't out, Haruka was in his room with Sugino who was checking up on him after a little accident they had on one of their assignments.

When Kantarou explained, he said it was his fault since he got a head of himself, he was pushed off the cliff by some demon that he tried to exorcise, Haruka rescued him but not without spraining both his wings, Kantarou was in a right panic after that.

Youko can understand why Kantarou would be _**this worried **_about Haruka; more worried than usual it was obvious to her.

It's a shame that Kantarou is dense though, even if he was the type of person that can plan every single detail and can come up with any type of plan but when it came to his own feelings, he wasn't very good at it or expressing them for that matter.

"Kantarou, if your that worried then go check up on him" Kantarou twirled his head over to Youko, a slight blush crossing his pearly cheeks, maybe he wasn't dense about his emotions like Youko had thought?

"But S-Sugino is in there with him…" Youko tilted her head to one side.

"So?"

"I-I-" Kantarou continued to stutter off, he turned his head away the blush on his cheeks darkened until it turned his whole face in a crimson shade. "I-It wouldn't be a good idea for me to go in you know?"

Youko frowned, now her master was being silly.

"They won't mind" Kantarou turned his head down towards the ground, not looking at Youko now out of shear embarrassment. Youko sighed, she hated it when Kantarou as being stubborn, she can read him like a book now. There was a reason to why Kantarou would act like this, he's done it before.

She knew he'll lie, he'll make up some excuse but now he's running out of excuses and his weaknesses are beginning to show.

"I don't think they would want to see me" Kantarou began

'_How do you know that if you haven't gone in?'_

"Haruka would probably not talk to me for a while and I can understand why"

'_Haruka wouldn't do that, you don't know that'_

Kantarou kept his gaze down on to the floor, he was beginning to stutter again until Youko noticed something that shocked her, there seemed to be tears coming out of his eyes.

"Kantarou? Are you crying?" Kantarou's eyes went wide open; he placed a hand on to his cheek, just to make sure before trying to make another excuse.

"I-I…I'm sorry" Youko jumped when Kantarou ran, he ran out of the room, in fact she thinks that he ran out of the house altogether?

Youko dropped the knife she was holding and ran out of the front door and looked out, all she could see was Kantarou running.

"Kantarou" she whispered

He was scared, she knew that

Kantarou is stubborn; Youko knew that, she knew the things hat even Kantarou himself doesn't acknowledge at times.

And then there were times that Kantarou was a coward, there were times when she thought that Kantarou isn't even aware of it, he lies, he makes excuses, only to protect himself.

She remembered talking to Yumeyakko once, she told him that Kantarou would lie to protect himself but sometimes he can hurt the ones around him, it happened at a certain someone's funeral, when people asked him if he was okay, he lied so he wouldn't feel weak or helpless.

But there were times where it was okay to let your guard down,

Youko thinks that when it came to Haruka, Kantarou did let his guard down around him maybe when it came to Haruka getting injured like this, maybe this was where Kantarou realised just how much helpless he is when it came to Haruka.

The pain of watching someone you care for get hurt, the ones you love even, it hurts to let your feelings in the matter get in the way. Youko knew even before Haruka came a long that the reason that Kantarou smiled and didn't get too emotionally involved was because he didn't want to let his guard down, in truth Kantarou was trying to freeze his own emotions so he wouldn't let anyone know or get close to anyone.

Youko knew this, yet she never told Haruka or anyone else about it…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When it came to nightfall, Kantarou didn't come back and Sugino was still with Haruka.

Youko was just making his way up to give the two men dinner.

She tapped on the door twice before entering, Sugino was still sitting beside Haruka, they still seemed to be talking.

"Oh, hey Youko, what's up?" Youko smiled, carrying the tray that was in her hands and placed it next to the two Tengus.

"I just thought you guys might want something to eat" Haruka just continued to stare out the window, looking into the dark skies that was holding glittering stars and the moon looked as full as ever.

"Wow, this looks great, thanks Youko, me and Muu-chan had nothing since morning" Muu-chan agreed with a cheerful 'Muu' while her husband picked up the chopsticks and began to tuck into the rice. "So where's Kantarou? I haven't seen him all day; I thought he'd be checking up on demon eater hours ago?"

Youko found herself flinching and it wasn't long till Haruka's gaze was plastered on to her "Kantarou left the house on an errand, he hasn't come back yet" Haruka narrowed his eyes, Youko flinched again, she knew that Haruka knows the truth, she knew that Haruka knew she was lying.

"Jeez, what time did he leave at?"

"I think it was around the time when you came over Sugino" Haruka furrowed his brow, slowly rising to his feet, Youko shock a bit, her blue eyes looking at the black haired man.

"He's a coward" Haruka said blankly.

"Demon eater?" Haruka turned towards Youko, heading for the door, his wings put away but he still can't use them since they've been sprained. If he did use them then it was only going to hurt more.

"Only because I told him" Youko tilted her head to one side, wondering what Haruka was talking about.

Sugino seemed to be intrigued now too "Why? What exactly did you tell him Demon Eater?" Sugino frowned when he saw that Haruka directed his gaze down towards the floor. "Wait a minute, this happened when Kantarou carried you home didn't it? No wonder he had a strange look on his face, what did you do Demon Eater?"

Haruka closed his eyes before reopening them; there was a strange look in his eyes.

"I told him that…I wanted to…" Sugino sighed, about to continue eating his rice until Haruka said

"**Make him mine"** Sugino's face went pale after that as his friend left the room, Youko had to admit, that shocked her too but the look on Sugino's face was priceless.

Sugino spat his rice out of his mouth and Youko couldn't help but muse about it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"_Haruka!" _

_Kantarou screamed, he pushed himself off Haruka, his eyes were wide open with shock. Haruka moaned softly before he shoved Kantarou off of him, rubbing his head. _

"_Ow, do you have to be so noisy?" Kantarou got back on to his feet, he rushed over to Haruka and grasped the man's arm, hoisting him up._

"_Are you okay? Are you alright Haruka?"_

"_No, I think I sprained my wings" if Haruka didn't think that Kantarou was panicking before, he was now._

_Not only did he have that but Haruka felt dizzy. He almost fell if it wasn't for the fact that Kantarou caught him. "Haruka!"_

_Kantarou hooked one of Haruka's arms around his shoulder, the folklorist knew that he needed to get Haruka back home as soon as possible._

"_Haruka don't worry, I'm going to get you back home, when we do then we'll get Sugino to help you and, and" Haruka slowly opened his eyes, he looked over to Kantarou, he could se the panic in his eyes and he could hear his master's breathing becoming more rabid and uncontrolled._

"_Kantarou" Haruka whispered he saw the tears that formed on Kantarou's cheeks, the panic, the fear, the helplessness._

"_T-This is all my fault, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to get you hurt Haruka I-I"_

"_Shut up" Kantarou froze a bit "Your going to pass out if you keep panicking, it's not as if I'm dying or anything"_

"_But we fell off a cliff Haruka!"_

_Haruka smirked before shaking his head "If I didn't save you then you'd just plunge to your death" Kantarou made a sour face, he still felt responsible._

"_I wish…"_

"_Hm? Kantarou?"_

"_I wish, I had wings like you do then I might not fall off as much?" Haruka felt slightly shocked for a moment before once again shaking his head._

"_Idiot"_

_They both fell silent, continuing to make their way home, Kantarou kept his eyes on the ground until he felt little droplets on to his face, Kantarou lifted his head and gazed his red eyes towards the now dark clouded sky._

_It was going to rain now._

"_Kantarou" _

"_Yes, what is it Haruka?"_

"_This might not be the best time but I have a confession to make" Haruka whispered. Kantarou didn't think that this was the proper time for this but if it was something that Haruka seriously needed to get ff his chest then he should hear the Tengu out._

"_What is i-"_

"_I love you and I want to make you mine"_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kantarou opened his eyes, that moment when Haruka told him, it just shock him to the very core.

Haruka, felt that way about…him?

About Ichinomiya Kantarou of all people?

Kantarou just couldn't believe it.

He thought it was a cruel dream or his mind playing tricks but this was real, very much real.

'_Why would he? How could he?' _Kantarou placed a hand over his lips, his eyes looking into the dark sky that was filled with stars. Kantarou just got home but he decided to sit on the rooftop, gazing at the stars.

Kantarou raised his hand, flexing his fingers, as if he was trying to grasp on to one of the stars instead another had came out and grabbed his.

"You should come inside Kantarou, your making the others worry about you" Haruka muttered blankly, Kantarou jumped, shaking Haruka's hand off his, standing to his feet and swirled round.

"Haruka? Don't sca-!!" He probably got up too fast because then next thing that happened was he slipped and almost fell off the roof if it wasn't for Haruka catching him but then he kind off fell off the roof as well, making the two of them crash into the garden floor.

"Ow…"

"Are you alright Kantarou?" Haruka asked, pushing himself off Kantarou, Kantarou flinched giving out a yelp.

"N-Not really…" Haruka knelt in closer, another yelp escaping Kantarou's lips as he did.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Haruka…your knee, it's pressing against my…mm!" Haruka slowly looked down; he saw that his knee was in a very _awkward _place.

"Oops" Haruka blushes a little, slowly removing his knee, Kantarou sighed, his cheeks were getting redder and for some reason, he felt hot.

"Sorry"

"Don't be, I'm the one who fell" Kantarou muttered turning his gaze to the left, his cheeks still red as a tomato. "Maybe I should get wings of my own or something, then I wouldn't get into trouble…"

"You do have wings" Kantarou looked towards Haruka as he sat up. Haruka narrowed his eyes, looking up towards the moon

"I can see them, I can see the wings on your back, their not black, their not white, their something in between the two" Kantarou wondered what Haruka meant by that? The folklorist wrapped his arms around his knees and looked at him.

"Their more like a silver colour"

"Silver? Don't be silly Haruka, I don't have wings of my own, I-" It was at this time that Haruka tugged at Kantarou's wrist, pressing his lips against Kantarou's as he lowered the silver haired man down on to the grassy floor. Kantarou closed his eyes tightly; his head was spinning so fast he didn't know what was going on anymore.

Kantarou dug his nails into the ground, feeling the dirt under his fingernails. "You don't believe me Kantarou?" Haruka whispered, placing another kiss on Kantarou's forehead. "You might not see them but I do, their pretty just like the man I'm looking at right now"

Kantarou blushed, turning his head away.

"I-I love you too…" Kantarou whispered, "But the only reason that I didn't tell you was because…I didn't want…" Haruka narrowed his eyes, bringing his mouth closer to Kantarou's ear as he gently bit down on to the lobe; Kantarou flinched, his body trembling under Haruka's touch.

"Didn't want what?"

"I didn't want…to hurt you or feel completely helpless, I always lived trying to keep my emotions in check but when I met you I don't know what happened, I left myself vulnerable"

"Maybe that's a good thing…" Kantarou slowly looked into Haruka's eyes, there was a soft smile, a smile that Kantarou had never seen before. "That means that I'm the only one you've ever opened up to honestly" Haruka placed another kiss on to his master's lips. "Kantarou…"

"Yes?"

Haruka snuggled his head into Kantarou's neck, breathing in the younger man's scent.

"Don't show anyone else, the wings I can see on your back"

"H-Haruka are you sure that you want me?" Haruka smirked, smothering Kantarou's lips in a kiss, his hands slowly undoing the ribbon of Kantarou's hakama.

"I think we both know the answer to that, don't we?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Youkai Of Hearts:**_ Hi kiddos, I haven't done a fic in a looooong time, I finally get to play =3, lol.

I'm still rusty but I am going to continue some stories.

.


End file.
